epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside The User's Studio: SANTORYU99
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: Welcome to Inside the User's Studio. My guest today is a user that is relatively smaller in fame. People know who he is but he's not too popular. He returned last year and set a possible record of being the first and only person to advance to the second round of the tourney after losing the first round. Even though I make light of him in the introduction, he is a very cool and funny guy. Please welcome, SANTa Claus (bpf), SANTORYU99! Let's begin with the first question: How did you first come across this wiki? SANT: I found a video of ERB doing columbus vs kirk on stage before it was released, and it led me to the wiki. Jake: Where did you come up with your username? SANT: When i made my PSN account i wanted it to be something One Piece related, and what's better than wielding three swords at the same time? Since then i've used it for everything. Jake: Lol, I don't watch One Piece. :) SANT: You should, it's got a guy that has three swords. Jake: That's the show with the guy people wanna see against Popeye in ERB, right? SANT: Ye. Jake: Yeet. Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? SANT: Playing Magic: The Gathering, watching movies, & playing video games. Jake: Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? SANT: Directors Royale is my favorite, and Adam vs. Eve is my least favorite. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? SANT: That's a tough one. I guess, Legion, Loyg, and Hawk. They suck the least. Icey is a close fourth. Jake: So I suck? :( SANT: No, you're pretty cool. :) Jake: :) What is your favorite thing to eat? SANT: Ice cream sandwiches. (bzzt) Jake: That's tha buzza! You know what time it is? SANT: Awkward question time? Jake: Actually, shower time. Brb. SANT: k (Approximately 7 minutes later…) Jake: AWKWARD QUESTION TIME!!!! WHAT TURNS YOU ON?!?!?!?! SANT: AA-12 Shotguns. Jake: BIG GUNS ARE SEXY!!! SANT: YES!!! Jake: ARE YOU TURNED ON BY MUNKEE D. LUFFY?!?!? SANT: No, Trafalgar Law is sexier. Jake: NOT THE ONE PIECE CHARACTER, I MEANT THE ADMINISTRATING ORANGUTAN WHO MAKES AWESOME BATTLES WITH HIS STRIPED CAT FRIEND!! SANT: ye he's pretty sexy. Jake: INDEED HE IS!! Bantha: <3 Jake: Now on to the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. SANT: k Jake: What is your favorite word? SANT: "Interrobang." Jake: What is your least favorite word? SANT: "Bigot." Jake: What makes you happy? SANT: Winning in Magic: The Gathering. Jake: What makes you unhappy? SANT: "Sorry, Oda's on break, no chapter next week!" Jake: What sound do you love? SANT: The transition in "Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand. Jake: I say. Don't you know? SANT: You say, "You don't know?" Jake: I say… Both: Take me out. SANT: *guitar* Jake: Marvelous song. SANT: Ye. Jake: What sound do you hate? SANT: Mosquitoes buzzing in my ear. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? SANT: Sh*t. Jake: What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? SANT: Director. Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? SANT: Ditch digging. Jake: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? SANT: "ayyy lmao" Jake: Anything else you'd like to say? SANT: Everybody should read OTERB, right now, don't even comment, go read OTERB… please. Jake: My heart breaks for you, SANT.